Misery Business
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: JERSEY SHORE SLASH. In which Danielle is a bitch, Vinny is almost unnecessarily jealous, and Pauly is completely oblivious. Part 2 in the Lost in You 'verse. REPOST. Formerly "Love Remains the Same".


**Title:** Misery Business

**Pairing:** Pauly D/Vinny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** In which Danielle is a bitch, Vinny is almost unnecessarily jealous, and Pauly is completely oblivious. Part 2 in the Lost in You 'verse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** This takes place during season one. Since it got taken down, and I was posting part 3, it only felt right for me to re-post this as well. Ha.

**Warnings:** Girl!sex and handjobs, oh my.

It's Friday night, and the gang is at Karma. Any other time, Vinny know he'd probably be out on the dance floor with Pauly, and Ronnie, and Mike, fist-pumping his fucking face off. Tonight, though, Pauly's little Stage 5 Clinger Danielle is with them, and Vinny can't even stomach the little brat, so he's kept his distance. He's not even sure why Pauly still talks to the girl. She's evidentially off her rocker. She's no good for him at all, he thinks, watching the older's bright smile as he moves to the music. For a moment, the alcohol he's already consumed helps him to focus in on Pauly a bit more, everything else seeming to fade away. He can't even help but wish that he could be the one Pauly's taking to the clubs. He knows it'll never happen, though, Pauly too wrapped up in his own worries and fears to even give it a shot. He lets out a sigh, his eyes still fixated on the DJ. He's so tangled in his own thoughts that he doesn't even realize Danielle's managed to pop up beside him where he sits at the bar until she speaks.

"He doesn't want you, y'know." Danielle says, and it sounds so absurd that Vinny actually turns to face her before speaking, has to make sure he can see what she says as well as hear it when she responds.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks her to clarify. She laughs, a deep chuckle that shakes her whole upper body. It makes Vinny frown harder.

"Pauly. He doesn't want you. You know that, right?" she questions, an almost evil grin on her face as she meets his eyes.

"Oh, and you think he wants _you_?" he asks her. _Who the hell does this bitch think she is?, _he wonders, trying not to glare at the girl.

Danielle just shrugs, smirk set firmly in place.

"I mean, I obviously have the better chance." she says, cocky edge to her voice that takes Vinny by surprise with how blatant it is.

Suddenly, she leans into his personal space, dropping a hand right on his knee that makes his skin crawl. He tries to back away, but she's right there, face in his. It's as if she has to make _certain_ that he hears her next words.

"Face it, Vinny. He just doesn't _like_ guys." she informs him, her tone icy. Then, she tilts her head back enough to give him a once-over, smirk still set in place. "And even if he did, you're sub-par."

She straightens back up, amusement spreading across her face as she notices the shock Vinny's trying so hard to hide. It makes him feel even worse, but that emotion he _can_ mask. She pats his knee twice, condescendingly. He itches to knock her hand away.

"Have a nice night, _kid_." she bids him goodbye.

Then, she's standing and making her way through the crowd, back to Pauly's arm. Vinny watches against his own will as she taps the DJ on the shoulder and he turns to her, kisses her softly. Vinny fights back a wave of nausea. Out of nowhere, her eyes slide open even as Pauly kisses her, locking on tight to the younger man's from across the club. She smirks into the kiss, her hands slipping down to pull Pauly closer to her in spite. And Vinny can't even help it, has to stand up and walk away before he gets himself into trouble. His mother didn't raise him to think like this, he knows. He's never wanted to hit a girl before. But right now, he can't help how badly he wants to walk over to Danielle and drag the bitch away from Pauly by her fucking _hair_.

**III**

"I don't fucking like Danielle." Vinny tells Pauly from where he lays spread out across the older's bed a few days later, watching him get ready for work. Pauly pauses right in the middle of picking out a shirt, turning to his friend with a curious expression.

"Oh yea?" he questions, "Why's that?"

"I just think she's a bitch." Vinny replies with a shrug, not particularly wanting to elaborate any further. Pauly laughs.

"Come on. I don't think she's that bad." he says, picking out a random shirt from the pile he's formed at the foot of the bed. He turns to Vinny with a smirk. "Maybe a little crazy, but not a bitch."

Vinny stops for a moment, watches Pauly's muscles ripple as he tugs the shirt over his head. He licks his lips slowly before continuing.

"Nah, man. She's totally a bitch." he informs Pauly. "You just haven't seen it yet."

Pauly frowns now, moving to sit next to his friend. Vinny instantly looks away, eyes darting to his lap.

"What'd she do to you, bro?" Pauly asks.

Vinny doesn't really want to discuss the exact details of the conversation, doesn't want to admit to any of it. He shrugs again instead, meeting Pauly's eyes slowly and hoping the older can't tell he's lying when he responds.

"Nothing. I just don't trust her, is all." he says.

Pauly stares at him for a long moment like he doesn't believe him, and Vinny almost caves under the scrutiny. Finally, though, he nods, offering the boy a grin and running a hand over his head a few times, as if he's ruffling the hair that isn't there.

"I'll tell her to be nicer to you, okay?" he offers the younger, standing up and moving to continue getting ready.

Vinny's reaching out and grabbing Pauly's hand, stopping him, before he even has a chance to really process what he's doing. When Pauly meets his eyes, he can see the sadness in them, lurking just below the surface. It makes him pause.

"Seriously, Pauly. I think you can do better." Vinny tells him. Then, "I _know_ you can."

It's too much, Pauly thinks, almost caving under the boy's gaze. He has to pull his hand away to keep from sitting back down, pulling Vinny into his arms, and kissing the hurt away. He _can't_, he reminds himself. _Can. Not_. It doesn't make it hurt any less to turn away completely, walk across the room.

"Yea, well." he mutters, stopping in the doorway to turn and smile almost grimly at Vinny. "We'll see."

Pauly's gone before he has to watch Vinny's face fall.

**III**

So, of course, it's not even a full week later that Vinny walks in right in the middle of Pauly fucking the hell out of Danielle. He hadn't even known the girl was there, else he probably wouldn't have so much as ventured in the general direction of the DJ's room. If Pauly had told Danielle to be nicer to him, as the older had promised, Vinny certainly hasn't been able to tell, her secret little comments growing more and more scathing by the day. He hasn't breathed a word of it to Pauly, however, content with the fact that the older has at least been bringing her around a little less. Although, apparently, that's not the case, if the way the two are tangled together now is anything to go by. Pauly's just managed to be a bit more discreet about it. It's hard to be discreet now, Danielle moaning out Pauly's name as if it's just to spite Vinny, even though he's pretty sure she hasn't even noticed he's here, too lost in the throes of something akin to passion. Vinny instantly blanches, exclaiming loudly before he can stop himself.

"Oh, what the _fuck_."

Pauly stops at the sound, and Vinny feels himself blush, face covered in shame. He hurries from the room, slamming the door behind him, hopefully before Pauly has a chance to realize he's actually upset over it. He knows he's acting like a bitch, getting this bent out of shape over some girl making comments, but he can't help it, not with the way they all hit so incredibly close to home. Besides, he thinks, it's one thing to be aware of the fact that Pauly is banging Danielle. It's another thing entirely to actually have to come face to face with it, and as much as it sucks to admit, it kind of hurts to see it like that. It's as if everything Danielle has been saying all this time has been confirmed. It makes him feel sick. He feels even worse when he hears his bedroom door click open a while later from where he's thrown himself face down on his bed, Pauly's voice calling his name in almost a whisper. He curses himself silently. He'd been hoping Pauly would have just ignored the whole thing, spent the rest of his evening as preoccupied as he'd apparently spent the afternoon. Vinny can't get that lucky, though, Pauly dropping down softly onto the foot of the bed and resting a careful hand on the younger's calf.

"Vinny, c'mon, look at me, please." Pauly says, voice still low. "C'mon, we really need to talk about this."

Vinny finally relents the slightest bit, looking over his shoulder and meeting the older's eyes timidly. He's not really sure what part exactly they need to talk about, but whatever it is, it seems serious, if Pauly's almost forlorn expression is anything to go by. He waits patiently for Pauly to continue, too nervous almost still too upset to trust himself to speak yet. Thankfully, the DJ seems to understand, takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Why didn't you tell me Danielle was being such a cunt to you?" the older asks.

Vinny feels his expression grow confused. That's kind of a drastic word for Pauly to just be throwing out there like that. How could he possibly know...? Vinny plays it off, though, sitting up a bit and trying to laugh it off.

"That's a little harsh, man. What makes you think tha-" he begins, but Pauly's eyes turn even more serious, and he falls silent, the DJ taking over for him.

"Don't lie to me about this anymore, Vin. Seriously." Pauly tells him. Vinny hates that he can see the hurt in Pauly's eyes. "I thought you trusted me."

The younger's face falls. He's not really sure what to say. He _does_ trust Pauly, with everything. Except, apparently, his own feelings. It seems as though he has no other choice now, taking a deep breath.

"I guess I thought you'd think I was overreacting." he explains quietly, turning his body more to face Pauly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Pauly asks incredulously. "Why would I think that?"

"I dunno. Maybe because you thought I was jealous or something?" Vinny says sheepishly in return.

At this, Pauly's face softens considerably. Before he has a chance to say anything, embarass Vinny further, the younger speaks again, voice still soft.

"What gave me away?"

"Actually, she gave herself away." Pauly replies. Vinny's brow furrows.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, after you, uh...caught us in the act, I guess, I wasn't really in the mood to finish. She wasn't really thrilled about that." Pauly starts, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I can imagine." Vinny laughs in return.

"Yea, yea. Well, she decided that the responsible way to handle this anger was to blame you. Of course, I defended you, because it's not like you did it on purpose or nothin'. So she fires back with a couple more choice remarks about you that were totally untrue and way outta line, and I told her to get the hell out." the older explains. Then, it's his turn to dodge Vinny's eyes as he continues, tone lower. "So, she, uh. She told me to have fun with my faggot boyfriend, then, if that's the way it was. That we were _'fucking disgusting and deserved each other',_ she said."

Vinny watches as Pauly refuses to look up from his lap, fooling with his hands instead. The younger feels his face contort in confusion, especially as Pauly still avoids his gaze.

"You don't really believe her, do you?" he asks quietly. When Pauly finally looks up, his entire being seems sad.

"But I kind of have been disgusting lately." the DJ replies softly, moving in a bit closer to the boy. Then, as if to affirm, "Haven't I?"

Vinny feels his face color with shame. When he tries to look away, however, Pauly scoots even closer and grabs him by the chin, not letting him.

"I mean to _you_." Pauly verifies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vinny mutters almost indignantly, batting Pauly's hand away lightly. Pauly lets out a harsh sigh.

"Fuck, this isn't coming out right at all. See, this is why I'd make a terrible boyfriend. I have zero communication skills, and I'm selfish and keep people around solely for my own benefit, and I hurt the people I care about, and then I don't know how to fix it." Pauly rambles. Vinny just listens, eyes growing wider by the moment, until Pauly finally takes a deep breath to re-compose himself. Then, he turns to meet the younger's eyes once more, solidly this time. "What I'm tryina' say is, I'm sorry. I should have told Danielle to fuck off when you first said something. Instead, I kept her around just because I knew she was easy, even if she was kind of a stalker. It was stupid. You mean _way_ more to me than some creepy girl."

The younger is struck speechless suddenly, blown away by Pauly's words. It's written all over his face; he means it. Vinny's not sure how to handle it. Pauly's normally so confident, yet here he is, looking completely distraught, as if he's actually afraid he's lost Vinny. Somehow, Vinny manages to find his voice momentarily, clearing his throat to get the words out.

"Pauly," he whispers, "Can I kiss you?"

Pauly looks up immediately, wide eyed. For a moment, Vinny worries he's said the wrong thing until the DJ nods hurriedly, leaning forward a bit more first. Vinny takes the opportunity, sliding an arm around Pauly's shoulders and pulling him close, sealing their lips together. Pauly makes something like a noise of relief, almost a sigh, and Vinny smiles against his lips. The older brings his hands up to cup Vinny's face lightly, his tongue slipping out to run nervously along the other's lower lip. His trepidation is so similar to their first kiss (their last kiss), that it makes Vinny moan the slightest bit. Pauly the one to take advantage this time, though, sliding his tongue slowly into Vinny's mouth even as he feels the younger begin to relax backward, pulling Pauly to hover over him on the bed. The DJ has to release Vinny's face in order to brace himself with hands on either side of the boy's face. Vinny breaks the kiss, looking up into Pauly's eyes timidly.

"I was stupid, too." Vinny says softly, his arms still wrapped loosely around the older's neck. When Pauly shoots him a confused look, he continues. "I-I know you said no, that we couldn't be together, but I still got jealous. I just...I can't just stop liking you like that."

Pauly doesn't give him a chance to say anything else, leaning down and kissing him again with a smile. Vinny lets out a quiet moan of relief, pulling Pauly's upper half down closer to him. Pauly lets him indulge himself for a few long minutes, his body twisted half-uncomfortably over him, before he finally throws a leg over Vinny's hips, moving to straddle him on the bed instead. Vinny gasps, allowing Pauly to kiss him a bit deeper, which he does carefully. Suddenly, Vinny rolls his hips up, his now very evident erection brushing against Pauly's, which has decided to make a return from earlier, and Pauly curses, breaking the kiss sharply.

"Oh, fuck! Vinny!" he gasps out, pushing the younger back to the bed almost roughly. "Look, just because I said no doesn't mean that I don't still like you, okay? Just, it's...I'm _terrible_ for you. This is a perfect example of that! Can't you see that? Hey, wh-Dammit, kid!"

Evidently, Vinny can't see what a terrible idea this is, because he's ignoring Pauly completely, unzipping the DJ's pants instead. Pauly reaches down to try and stop him, but he just bats the older's hands away, slipping a quick hand inside that makes Pauly gasp as it wraps around his dick firmly. His arms almost buckle under the sensation, Vinny sliding his thumb over the head swiftly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pauly asks, voice gravelly.

"It's my fault you didn't get off earlier. I'm going to fix it." Vinny replies, like it makes all the sense in the world. Maybe it does, Pauly thinks, as Vinny looks right into his eyes with blackened ones of his own, slides a quick tongue across his lower lip almost seductively. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Pauly barks, trying to catch his breath as Vinny begins to slide his hand up and down the length, hand slick from the precum that's managed to gather at the head. Still, he can't manage to tell the younger to stop.

"Why?" Vinny questions, jacking Pauly off as slowly as he possibly can even as he speaks. "Just because we're not dating doesn't mean that we can't hook up every now and again, right? I mean, you hooked up with Jenni, and you guys are still friends. I've hooked up with plenty of people I liked before."

"That was different." Pauly manages, gasping sharply when the younger rolls his hand over the head, yanking Pauly's jeans down a bit more with his free hand to get better access. When Vinny asks how, Pauly almost whines before answering slowly, "I didn't _like_ her like this."

"But I like you like that, too. That just means the sex will be better." Vinny returns, leaning up and nipping at the DJ's neck, one hand gripping the older's hip as his other hand speeds up. It's taking everything in Pauly to not buck into Vinny's hand, and it seems like the kid _knows_ it, if his smirk is anything to go by, pressed into Pauly's shoulder right before Vinny bites down lightly again. "Come on, Pauly. This doesn't have to be a bad thing. It could be really good, for _both_ of us."

And suddenly, Vinny's rolling his hand over the head, then sliding it down the shaft right as he pulls Pauly's hips forward to meet it, biting down a bit harder right on the older's pulse point, and Pauly loses it. The DJ thrusts his hips a few more good times, turning his head and capturing Vinny's lips in a messy kiss. He slides a hand around to grip the back of Vinny's neck to pull him closer for good measure. Then, he's moaning the younger's name harshly against his lips, cumming all over Vinny's shirt. Vinny doesn't seem to mind, though, hand not slowing down until Pauly is completely spent, arms trembling in his effort to keep himself from collapsing on the kid. The second his eyes lock onto Vinny's smile, his still lust-blackened eyes, he's filled with a renewed passion, dropping down onto the bed next to him and pulling the boy to him in something like a hug.

"Yea. Yea, okay, okay, fine." Pauly says quickly, nodding for a moment before sealing their lips together in a dirty kiss.

Pauly reaches between them, undoing Vinny's jeans and yanking them down with record speed. He's a bit more careful as he pulls the younger's boxers to his knees, but then he's got a hand around Vinny's erection, and he's not careful _at all_. He jerks the boy off quickly with an almost rough hand, but Vinny seems to love it, bucking up into his hand almost as if he's not going fast enough. He kisses Vinny as long as the younger wants, Vinny's hands grabbing at his face the whole time. When Pauly takes a few quick moments to pause at the head, swiping a thumb over it again and again slowly a few times, Vinny breaks off in a loud moan of Pauly's name that the older is almost afraid someone else in the house will hear. He doesn't stop, though, instead taking the time to look Vinny over. The younger is flush-faced and panting, something like a whimper on the tail end of every breath, but Pauly can't help but think he's never looked better. _Stunning_, is the word that comes to mind, because Pauly can't seem to focus on anything but _him_, but he's pretty sure he's never going to say that out loud. He speeds up to get the thought from his mind, resorting to talking dirty instead.

"That's right, Vin. Come on, I know you're close. Feels real good, yea? Yea, that's it, Vinny, give it to me." he whispers, right against Vinny's ear.

Suddenly, Vinny's taking his face in his hands again, kissing him deeply as he begins to hit his peak, legs starting to shake just a bit. Pauly speeds up even further, hand tightening to draw the younger over the edge. He moans against Vinny's lips despite himself when he feels hot liquid trail down his own abs as well. Pauly rolls on top of Vinny, pressing him into the bed and kissing him soundly for several long minutes even after the kid has stopped panting, breathing managing to even out completely. Even then, he pulls away slowly, pressing a few quick kisses to Vinny's lips even as they separate. Then, he rolls off, sitting up and turning to the younger with a smirk, gesturing for his shirt. Vinny tugs it off with a blush, handing it to Pauly to clean himself off before doing the same when Pauly hands it back to pull up his own pants. Once they're both dressed, Pauly drops back onto the bed, slinging an arm around Vinny and pulling him close once more. He drops a kiss onto Vinny's temple, rubbing up and down his bicep slowly.

"Well. That was...intense." he says after a moment.

"Mhmm." Vinny returns tiredly, nuzzling into the older's neck just a bit. "Was nice though."

"Yea." Pauly agrees softly. Then, he turns to look at Vinny. "But just so you know, you can't always get me to agree with you with awesome handjobs."

"Yes I can." Vinny laughs, meeting his friend's eyes.

"Okay, maybe you can. But still, that doesn't make it right." the DJ fires back, smile on his face as well.

"No, but it's not a bad thing, either." Vinny replies, propping himself up on one arm. "Look, Pauly...I meant what I said. It doesn't have to be anything serious. We can hook up with other people, and hook up with each other sometimes, and still have a good time. This could be a good thing for both of us."

"And you may have a point. But, Vin...I just...I don't wanna lose you." he mutters. Then, he coughs. "As girly as that sounds."

"You could never." the younger says, smiling over at him.

"You don't know that." Pauly responds quickly. Before Vinny's face can finish falling, he adds, "But I don't either. So for now...for now, this is okay. We just have to, y'know...take it easy."

"I know. And I will." Vinny promises. "I just want to give it a shot."

"Okay." Pauly agrees quietly, nodding just a bit.

When Vinny's expression brightens just enough to notice, Pauly can't resist the urge to lean down and kiss his smile. As the younger relaxes against him, Pauly can't help but think that maybe this is going to work out after all. Still, there's a part of him that's terrified something is going to go terribly, horribly wrong. He pulls Vinny closer, pushing it to the back of his mind. Either way, he thinks, nothing is ever going to be the same.


End file.
